Awakened
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: The Oracle's eyes glowed."A secret shall have been   A child of two demigods shall be seen  Mother and Father must be together  For if they are not, a tragedy hath hither  But Father must choose  Between child or lose"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One!"

Streamers exploded and party horns were blasting everyone's ears with sound. It was New Year's Day.

"Come on,"Annabeth said, eagerly."We have to go for our walk."

For the past three years, ever since I was sixteen, Annabeth and I went on these walks on every holiday and then some. We always went to the same place.

I nodded in response to her.

"Come on, we need to see it,"I said, excitedly.

Annabeth stiffened and got this look in her eyes.

"Annabeth...?"I said."Are you coming?"

"Yeah,"she said in a monotone voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my coat. We left the camp together and walked in silence.

"Ooh, Annabeth, there it is, up ahead!"I shouted.

The beautiful lilypad that seemed to glow silver in the river.

But Annabeth just fell on her knees and sobbed.

"Annabeth!"I panicked, trying to look for some way to help her.

"Would you stop it!"she snapped.

I looked at her, heart broken and sad-eyed.

"Annabeth, you just fell..."

"That's not it! You keep calling her an IT! She's NOT an IT!"Annabeth couldn't have confused me more.

"Annabeth, sweetheart, what are you talking about?"I asked, gently.

She took a deep, shuddering sigh.

"I'm talking about her, Percy. Our daughter."

Didn't see that one coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whaaaaat?"My mouth was hanging open, ridiculously wide.

Annabeth sighed."Percy, I have an awful lot of explaining to do you remember three years ago? The first time?"

I nodded, hastily.

She sighed again."Well, I was. . . I was eight and a half months along and I decided to come here and then-"

She had started sobbing again.

"Hey, hey, Annabeth, it's okay,"I said."Just tell me what happened."

She nodded, wiping tears away."She was too early. I tried everything. I fed her nectar, crumbled up ambrosia, I even bathed her in the river hoping it would help. But most of all I prayed. I prayed to Athena and Poseidon to save their grandchild. This was all they could do."

She gestured to the silver lilypad.

"Preserve her."Annabeth burst into tears, again.

I held her in my arms, trying to understand, and staring at our offspring.

"So, what'd you name her?"I asked.

"Huh?"Annabeth looked up.

"What'd you name our baby girl?"

"Oh,"she mumbled."I...I didn't really pick out anything yet, but..."

"Why not?"I asked.

She blushes."I think I was waiting for you to know."she takes a deep breath."Oh, you should have seen her, Percy. She was perfect. She had your sea green eyes and little blonde curls and she was so _tiny."_

"Is there any way... we can save her?"I ask.

"One. The Fleece on her third birthday. May fifteenth."

"But that's this year,"I say, shocked.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, what do we do?"I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "We wait until her third birthday, then put the fleece on her."

"Yeah, but what do we need to do in the meantime?"

"Wait. Do whatever we need to do."

I nodded.

As soon as we got back to camp, Rachel's eyes glowed.

_"A secret shall have been _

_A child of two demigods shall be seen_

_Mother and Father must be together_

_For if they are not, a tragedy hath hither_

_But Father must choose_

_Between child or lose"_

Annabeth and I froze.

"What could this possibly mean?"Chiron asked.

Rachel was spinning."What happened?"

Grover stepped in."It must not happen for at least a few more years since no one here has a kid."

I looked down and tightened my grip on Annabeth.

Chiron nodded."I still think we should discuss this, though. Let's head back."

Once we were all settled, Chiron got down to business.

"Alright,"he said."I think the first line means that the secret is the the child."

"Yeah, but what about the rest?"Clarisse asked."Maybe it has something to do with the child...?"

"Or another quest,"I muttered.

Everyone stared at me while Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ah, Percy, that reminds me,"Chiron said."You and Tyson have been assigned a quest."

"Yay!"Tyson clapped his hands.

"There have been some disturbances where Typhon is imprisoned. We think maybe he might be rousing."  
>He looked at me anxiously.<p>

"Umm..."was all I could muster.

"What's wrong, Percy?"Clarisse asked."You never turned down a quest before."

"You are allowed two people each,"Chiron added.

"Excuse us,"Annabeth said.

Once we were out of hearing range, she said,"Percy, you cannot take that quest!"

"Annabeth, sweetheart, we've got five months,"I said, gently.

"But the prophecy!"

"I'll be back in plenty of time for her birthday. I promise."

"Percy..."she looked at me, skeptically.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."I kissed her on the forehead.

She sighed."Alright, but I am NOT coming with you. I'm staying here."

I looked at her, shocked."Alright, I geuss..."

I walked back to Chiron.

"I choose Grover and Clarisse to accompany me,"I said.

"Very well,"Chiron said."Do you accept?"

"Yeah..."Clarisse said.

"Sure,"Grover responded.

Probably wondering why I didn't choose Annabeth.

Tyson chose Clarisse's boyfriend and Nico.

We were to head out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'll miss you so much, Percy,"Annabeth said, her eyes filled with tears.

I tightened my arms around her.

"Promise me that you'll Iris message me whenever you go to the river,"I pleaded.

She nodded, hastily.

I kissed her long and hard, feeling her warm, soft lips against mine and dreadfully thinking of how long it would be until I could kiss her again.

"I love you,"I told her.

"How much?"she smiled, wistfully.

"My love for you runs deeper than the oceans, Wise Girl."

"And I'm wise enough to know that I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her again then wistfully pulled away.

"Bye. I love you,"I whispered, one last time.

"Me, too,"Annabeth said.

I squeezed her tight and then let my arms fall. It was time to go to Mount Helena.

Blackjack stood waiting patiently for me.

_Mount Helena, boss? But that place gives me the creeps!_

"Me, too, Blackjack,"I sighed."Alright. Let's move it."

**AN sorry this chapter's so short but i'm gonna do another one right after i post this BTW thx to all who reviewed so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Tyson, and I were on our way, we started talking about how to capture Typhon again.

"Well,"Clarisse said."We could strangle and tie him down except for the fact that we're only six people and not all of us are as strong as a cyclops."

Tyson blushed.

"Maybe Daddy can bring help,"he said.

I nodded."If we can get Poseidon to bring an army of cyclopes we could do what they did last time."

"Assuming we don't get squashed like a bug,"Grover muttered. I ignored him.

"Plus, Nico can summon the dead and all that, right?"I went on.

He nodded.

"So, at the very least, we should have Poseidon, Hades, and Ares on our side,"I announced.

_Maybe not personally though._

"Shut up, Blackjack"I muttered.

Everybody looked at me puzzled. I just shook my head.

When we landed at Mt. Helena there was ash and smoke spewing from the volcano.

"Can't wait,"Grover muttered.

Nico grinned."Hey, it could be worse."

"How?"

"Lava."

And then of course the volcano erupted.

"Oops,"Nico said.

Clarisse glared at him as we all jumped back on our pegasi.

So, while dodging lava in the air, we managed to find the entrance and get inside. Everything was shaking.

"I think we should pray,"I said, randomly."To our parents, I mean."

Everybody nodded and closed their eyes.

_POSEIDON! HEY DAD! ARE YOU THERE!_

_Percy?Tyson? What are you doing?_

_Yay! Daddy! You heard us!_

_Dad, we need you're help. We're on a quest to kinda put Typhon back to sleep and well so far there are only six of , and by the way, why didn't you tell about something that has happened two years and five months ago?_

_-cough, cough- Well, Percy,Tyson I'll send you some cyclopes-cough, cough-_

_Okay, but when we're back at camp you owe me a pretty good explanation._

_?(Tyson's mind)_

_Goodbye, my sons._

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Poseidon's gonna send us some cylopes. How bout you guys?"I asked.

"Ares is in,"Clarisse said.

"Skeletal warriors. Way more than I could ever summon,"Nico clarified.

"Awsome,"I glanced at Grover who was taking out his reed pipes.

I drew Riptide just as the cyclopes and skeletal warriors were arriving. Typhon, fully awake now, rose and grabbed me the exact same time Annabeth sent an Iris message.

I slashed and slashed at the monster, but he squeezed me tighter and tighter, like a toy.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth scream,"Nooo!"before I passed out from lack of breath. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was in some sort of pool. Just floating around, not paying any attention to anything. The sun was going up and down so fast I couldn't keep track. There was a calendar, too.

Then, Annabeth was at the edge of pool, smiling and calling my name.

"Percy,"she said."Time to wake up."

And then everything stopped. The sun, the calendar, everything.I was sucked down into the pool and back into my own body.

I gasped and sputtered, feeling how sore I was.

I looked around. I was all alone. It looked like...NO! I wouldn't allow myself to think it. But the familiar stone walls...Stop it! I told my mind to be quiet. I obserbed some more and with dread, I realized my thoughts were correct.

I was back in the Labrynth.

**A/N Ok, I know, I know way too short a chapter but just like yesterday I'm gonna post this then work on the next one, OK? So thx for all of your reviews and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I really wish I knew how much time was passing. I mean in mystical places like this, five minutes is, like, an hour. So, my suspicions were I'd been gone about a day or two.

I tried everything to get out. I looked in the place where I woke up for the little triangle but there was none.

So, now I was just wandering through the maze wondering just how the Hades I was supposed to get out.

I decided I'd try my dad again. 'Cause ya know, he owed me. _Big time._

_Hey, Dad? Lost here. Could use just a smidge of help, dontcha' think?_

_Percy? Are you finally awake? _

_Yeah. How long have I been out?_

_About a month. And ten days._

My jaw dropped.

_And exactly __**HOW**__ the Hades did I survive?_

_I sent Hermes to give you nectar. You kept mumbling in your sleep and waking for short periods of time, though you were never really. . . awake._

_Oh, and I suppose Hermes couldn't have gotten me out of here?_

_I'm sorry, son. I tried to convince him, but he just wouldn't do it._

_Alright. Now's a good time for that explanation, though._

_-sigh-I recall you saying when you were back at camp._

_YEAH, and Zeus KNOWS when I'll be back THERE._

_Alright, alright. Annabeth made swear on the River Styx not to tell you._

_That's it?_

_She made me promise before I knew anything!_

_Well, what about Athena?_

_Ah, she didn't really want to have anything to do with you._

_-pout-Just help me get out of here. Before we waste anymore time._

_Alright. Open your eyes and follow ONLY the blue trail. Not the green or the yellow, but the blue._

I opened my eyes and ribbons of color exploded before me. I tried to sort them out only to come to one conclusion: It sucks to be dyslexic.

I finally found the blue trail and started following it.I should have asked how far away from camp I was and what happened to me.

After I'd been walking for awhile, I decided to stop and rest for the night (if it was even nighttime!).

I found a room with fountain in the middle. I took out a golden drachma from my pocket.

"Oh, Goddess, accept my offering,"I said."Show me Annabeth Chase."

I saw Annabeth sitting on a log, all alone.

"Annabeth!"I called out.

She looked up.

"Percy! I thought you were dead! We burned your shroud and everything!"

"Well, that's twice now."

"Where are you?"

"In the Labrynth. But don't worry, Dad's helping me. I should be out of here in no time. What about the others?"

"They're still dealing with Typhon. Apparently, he dropped you in the Labrynth."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Just then, the connection was lost and I went to sleep.

**A/N Okay, so tell me what you think! I might write another chapter later tonight but that's a rough maybe. I promise to keep updating!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke with a start and then groaned when I remembered where I was. All the same, I sighed, got up, and started following the blue trail.

Then, it did something strange. It went up the wall.

I checked the wall for the Delta sign and there it was. I brushed my hand against it.

The rock crumbled away and light flooded the hallway, revealing a metal ladder.

I climbed it and was out of the Labrynth.

I didn't recognize the place that stood before me. It looked like a little town of suburbs.

I mean house after house after house.

I decided to knock on one and ask for directions.

I nervously approached the fancy white door and rang the doorbell.

An asian woman answered it. She gasped.

"Oh, my,"she said.

"Um, hello, ma'am,"I stammered."I got kind of lost and my name is Percy Jackson, by the way, but I was wondering, could you please tell me where I am?"

"Percy Jackson,"she said."Get in here. What happened to you? You've been missing for over a month!"

Then I realized why she looked so familiar. This was Annabeth's stepmom. I was in San Francisco. Styx.

"Oh, um, me and my friends went to go put Typhon back to sleep and he picked me up and squeezed the breath out of me and he kinda sorta dropped me in the Labrynth and I just found my way out,"I said, in a rush.

"Come in here and get something to eat,"she said."You look like you've been starved."

Since I didn't have access to a mirror lately, I geuss my appearance was worse than I pictured it.

I walked in and was in the middle of stuffing my face with sandwiches, when Annabeth sent me and Iris Message.

"Annabeth!"I cried out.

"Annabeth?"her stepmom said.

"Percy!"Annabeth shouted."You're okay! What are you doing at my house?"  
>"Well, I found my way out of the Labrynth this morning and I was in San Francisco, but didn't know it, and I stopped at your house for info,"I said in a rush.<p>

"Oh. Well, I just figured I'd let you know, it's February 23. They blinded Typhon, so now he's heading west."  
>"Toward me,"I muttered."Okay. Thanks, Annabeth."<p>

The message ended then.

Her stepmom stared at me, wide-eyed.

"What was that?"

"Iris messaging. It's very common,"I assured her.

She looked like she didn't believe me. I shrugged.

Oh, well, off to find Typhon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You're probably wondering where I've been. It's simple.

Lost.

You woulda thought that I would know where I'm going or read a map, but with my stupid, dyslexic eyes, I just recently found out that I was going northwest.

I was in South Dakota by the time I figured that out. And by then, it was March 23. My time was running up, faster than I had ever bargained for.

Ever since, a trail wreaking havoc has been following me while I thought I was following it.

Stupid, _STUPID, _dyslexic eyes.

So, I started running back to the titan and geuss what happened.

Yep. Lost again.

This time, though, I ended up in Las Vegas, Nevada. Which, you know, is exactly where the Lotus Casino is.

So, as I was cursing myself, a hobo ran past me and into that Zeus forsaken building. I didn't notice where he went at first.

The only thing I saw were the street gangsters threatening him. With guns.

It felt like I had no choice. I ran after him. But after I stepped foot into the Lotus Casino, I never saw him again.

A kind (too kind) employee offered me a room key and to check out all the new editions. He insisted on walking me to my room so I could "freshen up."

I mean, who even talks like that? But I sat down on that bed and got lost in the haze.

I knew that there was something important I needed to do, but I couldn't remember it. So, I just forgot.

Until I saw Annabeth.

"Percy!"she cried out.

"Annabeth, baby, come take a load off,"I said, giggling.

"I'd slap you, but, unfortunetly, it's just an Iris message."

"Where have you been?"I sounded drunk.

"Percy, it's May 30. You have got one day to get your sorry little but over here, or so help me, you _will _be paying a visit to Hades. A permanent one."

"But I'm already here,"I said, giggling.

"No, Percy. Back to Camp Half-Blood. You need to get out of the Lotus Casino NOW. You need to WAKE UP!"

"Um, kay,"I said, not sure why she was being so urgent.

I tried to just walk out the door, but noooo. They had to offer me every single little thing.

Then, they tried to capture me. That's when my brain snapped fully awake.

I kicked a guy in the chest and punched another one in the jaw. I made a run for it with thousands of employees running after me.

I ran outside and jumped inside some unfortunate guy's truck who, fortunately for me, had left his keys in.

I started the engine and started cruising toward Camp Half-Blood.

I think.

Now, I know it sounds stupid to lead Typhon to my daughter, but I was out of time. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

I really, REALLY hoped that the others had a handle on him.

After three hours of speeding through the states (and amazingly not getting pulled over), I stopped at a fountain to Iris message Tyson.

"Tyson!"I cried, as soon as I saw him.

He was with a bunch of other cyclopes, Chiron's cousins, and the people I left camp with (amazingly, they were all still there).

"PERCY!"he shouted."You are not dead! I am not dead ethier!"

"Yeah,"I said."Hey, buddy, could you tie up Typhon for me? I'm in a little bit of a situation here."

Tyson nodded, eagerly.

"Almost done. We are right behind you,"he said.

"Okay, big buddy,"I said."I'll see you later."

I ended the Iris message then and drove the rest of the way to Camp Half-Blood. For sure this time.

**A/N I know, I know, I know! Where was I? Well, we're getting a new house only it's not here so I was busy yelling at people. I know poor excuse.(-sob-why isn't it HERE yet? -sob-) The sane me: Yeah, anyways, sorry I took so long! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth was waiting for me. When she saw me, she started running. We collided and I showered her with kisses.

"You're okay,"she said."I don't believe it."  
>"Annabeth,"I told her."We have fifteen days to tie up Typhon."<p>

She slapped me.

"How could you! Bring THAT of all things to our DAUGHTER?"

I was amazed Athena didn't kill me right there and then.

"Shh, shh, I know, but Tyson has a good handle on it."

"That was FIVE MONTHS AGO, Percy! FIVE MONTHS!"

Wow. Don't ever do anything that might upset a mother under stress. Especially when it's involving your child's life.

"Annabeth,"I said."Relax. We have the Golden Fleece to protect us."

"Percy, you stupid kelp head,"she shouted back at me."We have to move that Fleece to our daughter!"

"Oh."

We were in some deep stuff here.

"Well, we have fifteen days..."

Annabeth stomped on my foot.

"WHO THE HADES CARES?"

Like I said. Don't do anything to upset her. ANYTHING.

Just then, Typhon and all my little camper buddies decided to show up.

"Gotta go,"I said, giving her a quick kiss.

I ran towards Typhon with Riptide uncapped.

**A/N Yes, I know it's short, but I plan on updating soon! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I -mumble- own the PJO series.**

**Percy: What was that?**

**Me: I -cough- own the PJO series.**

**Percy:-takes out Riptide-**

**Me: Fine! I don't own you! :(**

**Percy: That's better.**

Chapter 11

I stabbed Typhon in the foot. Again and again.

"Get chains!"I yelled.

Five minutes later we had one thousand feet of chain ( don't ask me where they got it from) and Tyson had magically grown fifty feet.

Now, him and Typhon were fist fighting. We were cheerleaders.

"Go, Tyson! Don't let that overweight bag of meat get you!"Clarisse shouted.

"Go Tyson,"Grover said, trying not to look too scared.

"Yeah!"I shouted."Go, buddy! For Poseidon!"

Typhon let out a roar and charged Tyson. He stopped him with a punch to the jaw, easy. Tyson grabbed the chain and tied him up until he looked blue.

He then carried Typhon away, and shoved him deep into the armpits of Tartarus (**Just to prove I'm a little loopy today, but still, nobody wants to go there!)**.

We all cheered as Tyson shrunk back to normal size.

Annabeth charged me and kissed me over and over again.

"Um, honey,"I said."There's still a good chance we won't survive."

"What?"she asked, shocked.

"Yeah,"I said, uncomfortably."We still have to tell everybody about the prophecy."

"Oh,"she said, glumly."Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so, Wise Girl,"I said."Come on."

So, once we were all gathered in the Big House, I cleared my throat.

"Okay, so you guys know the most recent prophecy?"I asked."Yeah, well, it has nothing to do with you guys."  
>Annabeth stomped on my foot under the table.<p>

"Okay, okay,"I said."Um, what I mean is..."

I took a deep breath.

","I said in a rush.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Everyone at the table stared at us, dumbfounded. Annabeth's cheeks were red and her hands were covering her face, but you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Um, yep,"I said."So, we can all go now, right?"  
>I grabbed Annabeth's arm.<p>

"Come on, Annabeth."  
>"Wait,"Clarisse growled."Is this some sort of sick joke?"<p>

"More like a kid I didn't know about for two and a half years,"I muttered.

I swear, everyone's face turned green.

"Um, yep, we can all go now,"Chiron said.

I think Annabeth and I were the first ones out of there.

**A/N -laughs evilly-Well, that was fun!**

**Percy: I hate you.**

**Me: I love you, too. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-fifteen days later-

I was finally having a normal dream. Grover was dancing on the table while I was eating tacos. Annabeth was doing cartwheels in the backround.

Okay, maybe it wasn't all that normal, but for demigod dream it was.

All of a sudden I heard furious pounding on my door.

"PERCY!"someone shouted."PERCY! GET YOUR BEHIND OUT HERE!"

There was about three more seconds of that when Annabeth charged in and I was still trying to find Riptide.

"Annabeth?"I asked.

She completely ignored me. She dragged me by the ear outside.

"Hey! Ow! Annabeth!"I shouted at her.

She dropped me.

"How come you weren't awake yet?"she accused me.

"Annabeth, it's still dark out! What time is it?"I asked her.

"4:30,"she said, a little sheepishly."But that's not the point! Our daughter was born at five a.m! I want to do this exactly right."

I rubbed my gritty eyes and stood up.

"Okay. But at least let me take a shower,"I said, seeing how she was already dressed."I promise I won't take a half hour."

"Fine. But you better hurry, otherwise I'm dragging you out."  
>She stormed off and with that, I only took a five minute shower.<p>

I wolfed down some blue waffles quick and then it was time to go get the Fleece.

That took fifteen minutes, what with the dragon.

We only had five minutes to make it to the river. Everyone was already gathered there, including my dad and Athena.

I didn't have time for hello. I dropped the Fleece on the lilypad. Annabeth grasped my hand.

The Golden Fleece began to shimmer and then the lilypad exploded. Which kinda freaked me out, seeing as she's my daughter and all.

But then, I looked more closely. Annabeth scooped something out of the water.

Behind the Golden Fleece was a little face.

**A/N Oh, come on! You really think I'm gonna leave you hangin' right there? Even I couldn't leave myself hangin' right there! Another chapter will be up real quick! Promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We had been poring through baby books the last fifteen days. Now I could see why Annabeth had refused every name I had suggested.

Her head was covered in golden curls. Her tiny hands grasping as she stretched. Her eyelids fluttered open and they were the exact sea green of the ocean.

I could already feel my will crumbling as my tiny daughter yawned. Annabeth offered her to me and I took her, gently, in my arms.

She already had a full set of teeth and her mother's smile. I didn't see anyone else but her. She was exactly the size of a three year old. She cooed and I looked up.

"Annabeth?"I asked.

"She's all ours. I told you you should have seen her. She's completely astonishing, isn't she?"Annabeth smiled.

It was like we were both holding her then, cradling her warm, glowing body.

I looked at my dad.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me,"I said, but I was smiling.

He shrugged.

"Everything's good now, isn't it?"he said.

I looked over at Athena, a little scared.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. Annabeth made me swear on the River Styx not to kill you,"she said.

"But what about her?"I asked, nodding toward my daughter.

Athena looked shocked.

"You really think I'd hurt my own granddaughter? How vile do you think I am?"

I shrugged and looked back down at her while Annabeth stifled a smile.

"She really is something, isn't she?"I said.

"Yes,"Annabeth responded."The first of her kind."

"Good going, Wise Girl."  
>"Seaweed Brain."<p>

I kissed her right there and then.

Later in the day, we found our baby's name. Well, I geuss I should say Annabeth found it, because everything I thought of was denied.

"Liliana Beth Jackson. Liana for short,"she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah,"I said."It suits her."

And it did. Liana had already learned to say Momma and Daddy. She could toddle her way along everything, including me. She learned her name fast and adapted to it.

We found some clothes for her and Aphrodite gave her a T-shirt that said,"My grandma and grandpa spoil me!"

That made my dad and Athena blush, but all in all it was the best day ever.

"Where's she gonna sleep?"I asked.

"Well,"Annabeth said."Her last name is Jackson. Or we could just trade off."

"Maybe,"I said."But, Annabeth, I have one more stupid question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

I could see the shock of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes,"she said, softly.

I kissed her then while Liana climbed on top of our heads.

**A/N THIS IS NOT THE END! This is just where the story takes a dramatic turn! :D So glad I finished this chapter for you guys! But geuss what? Our house is finally here! Yay! Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-1 year later-

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

Little hands patted my face repeatedly.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Daddy!"Liana said."Daddy, are you awake?"

I tackled her with a great big bear hug. She burst into giggles.

"Of course, Silly Lilly,"I said, kissing the top of her head."Do you know what today is?"

"My birthday!"she said, spreading her arms wide.

"That's right. And how old are you?"

She held up four fingers.

"Right again! Should we go tell Momma it's your birthday?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Little Liana was just bouncing off the walls.

"Okay, then,"I said."Get dressed and we'll go find Momma!"

Later, when Liana was dressed in her purple party dress, we headed off to find my fiance.

"There's Momma, Daddy!"Liana shrieked.

She ran off to give Annabeth a great big hug.

"Hi, sweetie,"she said."Are you ready to have some fun today?"

Liana giggled.

"Yes!"

"All righty then! Let's go get some breakfast for you! Do you want...seaweed?"  
>"No!"<p>

"Coral?"

"No!"

"Okay, well how about...blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes, Mommy, yes!"

Just like me, Liana had a thing for blue food.

We sat down to eat then Liana opened her presents.

She got a teddy bear that turned into a shield if you pulled its tail from Annabeth and me.

My dad got her a hippocampi, which she named Flower.

Athena got her a bracelet that made her blend in with her surroundings if she tapped it.

My mom and Paul got Liana a blanket with her name sewn on it that was based on the past year.

Annabeth's dad and stepmom got her a toy airplane.

We were tucking Liana in bed right after she had blue cake and ice cream.

She sighed.

"Best day ever."

-Percy and Annabeth's wedding day-

I waited nervously at the end of the aisle.

The procession began.

First, Grover and Juniper, Thalia and Nico, Jason and Piper, Clarisse and Chris, and, our miniature bride, Liana.

In her cute little white dress, she stumbled up the aisle with her mom right behind her.

Annabeth was gorgeous in a strapless flowing gown. And where was our wedding? You geussed it. The beach.

I took her hand as she finally made her way to me. Dr. Chase hugged her. I saw my dad and Athena sitting in the first row of chairs.

I took Annabeth's ring and placed it on her finger. It had a gold band with a lover's knot in diamonds. It had an inscription on the inside: "_'ll always come back to you."_

She looked at me with those shining grey eyes then place my ring on my finger. Mine was just a simple gold band, but it had an inscription, too: "_I'll always find you."_

After we said our vows (Which were the traditional ones), I took her face in my hands and kissed her, gentle as could be.

But Annabeth had some other ideas.

She threw her arms around me and wrapped her legs around my body. I could hear the clicks of the cameras in the audience and felt my face turn red.

The reception party in one word: awesome.

We shoved blue cake in each others mouth, I removed Annabeth's garter while my dad whooed(Thanks so much for that dad!), Annabeth threw the bouquet and Piper caught it.

We then, spent the rest of the night in a bubble, underwater.

In the morning, we prepared to go on our honeymoon to Greece. Liana was to stay with my parents for however long we were gone. Right now she was wailing up a storm.

"But I don't want you to go!"she cried.

"Don't worry, honey,"I said."We'll Iris-message you."

I was afraid that if we showed her how to Iris-message she would, erm, catch us making her new little sibling.

She sniffled.

"Okay."  
>I gave her a great big hug.<p>

Then we were off to Greece.

**A/N Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry! I've just been so busy cuz we had the fourth then a week of vacay and right before the fourth my cat had her kittens! They are so adorable! I got my book I ordered online too, but now I gotta go kick the people's buts who didn't dig our house hole yet. Oh, yeah, and my great great aunt is moving in next door. So lots of stuff. But I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys! Please review!**


End file.
